


Interruptions

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Having a new-born baby is hard.





	Interruptions

Michiru smiles, feeling Haruka's lips against her neck and shoulder, one of her hands caressing her side. Michiru sighs, Haruka's breath warm on the back of her neck, squirming a little with Haruka's fingers teasing the skin of her navel.

It doesn't progress from teasing; just like she was expecting; baby Hotaru starts to cry.

Michiru touches the side of Haruka's face when Haruka hides her face against between her neck and shoulder, groaning.

“It's still your turn of changing Hotaru's diaper,” Michiru murmurs. Haruka gives another soft, annoyed groan but, with a kiss to her shoulder, she stands up.


End file.
